sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
CPB/Episode 3
''Case #3 - Shupermodel ''is the third episode of Crazy Paradise Bay. ''It aired on July 26, 2017. Episode ''Paradise Beach It's the day of the Tara Dikov's concert and the main trio along with the Scooby Doo gang and Junko are sunbathing on the beach. Velma: 'We really needed this! '''Junko: '''Oh my God, I'm so happy I managed to come here, this is a real fucking resort. '''Crim: '''For fuck's sake. ''Crim is looking at her phone. 'Claire: '''Did you...? '''Crim: '''No, it's just that Celestia Ludenberg fucking tweeted that she won the first match of the A Shot in the Dark championship and I'm fucking mad. I should've been the one there. '''Tom: '''But Ulises beat you... '''Crim: '''DON'T MENTION HIM AGAIN! ''Junko takes her sunglasses off. 'Junko: '''Look Crim, Celes has always been like this since high school when it's about games so don't even bother with it, she was the Ultimate Gambler after all and if she bets on something, stay sure she's gonna win. '''Crim: '''But she loves poker??? '''Junko: '''Yes, but it extends at pretty much any kind of game. '''Fred: '''Hey, I think I see something over there! ''(points at the distance) 'Daphne: '''Or more like someone... '''Tom: '''Wait, is that fucking Bella Thorne again?! '''Claire: '''No, it's fucking Kitty and Red Cougar. ''The two of them are trying to be as edgy as possible but they fail miserably. 'Kitty: '''Hello everyone! ''(turns to Tom, Crim and Claire) ''My dear beloved Chanels! '''Crim: '''Ew '''Tom: '''Are you on drugs? '''Red Cougar: '''Don't talk to my girlfriend in this way! '''Claire: '''Or what? We don't even know your face? Not even in the arena you got unmasked. '''Kitty: '''His beauty is too perfect for all of you, are you seriously criticizing it? '''Red Cougar: '''Or are you a fake? ''Claire rolls her eyes while the couple leaves. '' '''Junko: '''Wow, that couple was weird as fuck. But they played with you in the first Hunger Games edition right? '''Tom: '''Yeah, they were still annoying. ''Suddenly, Claire receives a text. 'Claire: '''I hope it's Shalissa, I asked her if she was going to be at the concert too tonight. ''But it wasn't Shalissa.... "Chat shit get banged, PokeFanClaire xoxo -C" 'Claire: '''Oh fuck off. ''She crossed her arms and looked away while the others were laughing at the funny text. Two Palms Resort - Arena Later that day, Claire, Crim, Tom and Junko all went to the Two Palms Resort Arena, near the resort of the same name, for the concert. They're all standing and waiting for their tickets to get checked. 'Junko: '''Can we please all take a fucking selfie right now? '''Tom: '''Are you gonna post it on your Instagram? '''Junko: '''Duh, Tom! Who do you think I am? Some basic? '''Claire: ' Please, tag all of us. 'Crim: '''Can we like, find the perfect spot? '''Claire: '''Maybe it's better if we do it once there, it's our turn now. ''A woman with brown hair was checking the tickets and is revealed to be..... Mona Vanderwaal. '''Mona: ''(to Junko) What?! ''Junko gasps. Junko: 'Omfg, Mona! Honey, how are you and what are you even doing here? ''The two women greet each other. '' '''Mona: '''Ugh, don't even make me talk about it. My boss thought it was a good idea because the person in charge was sick at last minute. '''Junko: '''Aww, this must suck! Why something to like to a kickass stylist like you! Are they at least paying you instead? '''Mona: '''Of course, why would you think I'm doing such thing? ''Mona checks each ticket and takes a selfie with the four guys. '''Tom: '''This is fucking lit. '''Junko: ''(to Mona) See ya later, hun. ''Mona smirks as they leave the area. '' ''Arena - Center '' ''Everyone was getting excited. The whole place was dark and then.... Tara Dikov: 'IT'S MAKEUP TIME. ''Everyone screams out of joy. '' '''Tara Dikov: '''HELL YEAH! ''(laughs) ''I'm gonna fuck this up. Fuck. I've already fucked it up. ''The music starts and everyone started to sing with Tara. 'Tara Dikov: '''Kill me kill me now! FUCKING KILL ME! I'm drinking bleach today, follow up with Drano! I'm drinking bleach today, FUCKING KILL ME! '''Everyone: '''I DON'T WANT TO LIVE! WANT TO LIVE! ''The music suddenly stops. 'Tara Dikov: '''I hate you Christine, you're so fucking boring! ''The crowd cheers again. '' '''Tara Dikov: '''And now..... WOK! WOK! WOK! '''Everyone: '''WOK! '''Tara Dikov: '''Look at me, beautiful, this is my future! Shuuuuuupermodeeeel! ''A lot of people pass out by too much excitement. '' '''Everyone: '''Shupermodel! '''Tara Dikov: '''Pose, turn, pose, turn, pose, turn, pose, turn. '''Everyone: '''Run, back! '''Tara Dikov: '''I'm gonna win, I'M GONNA WIN! '''Everyone: '''TARA DIKOV! '''Tara Dikov: '''I'm gonna win! And now, wok! ''After singing "Shupermodel", Tara starts to throw bills at the crowd and then starts to twerk. They know what is she going to sing. 'Tara Dikov: '''Hey, Andrew! How's my form? SQUAT! SQUAT! '''Everyone: '''Get down a little lower! '''Tara Dikov: '''Stick my butt out a little. Twerk a bit, when I'm doing my squat. '''Everyone: '''SQUAT! '''Tara Dikov: '''On the boy! '''Everyone: '''SQUAT! '''Tara Dikov: '''On the face! '''Everyone: '''SQUAT! '''Tara Dikov: '''On the boy! '''Everyone: '''SQUAT! '''Tara Dikov: '''On the face! ''After singing "Squat" and then "I will fucking kill you" and "Trash", lights start to change color in a sky blue shade and Tara starts to float. 'Tara Dikov: '''I think you're unprofessional, UN UN UN PROFESSIONAL! '''Everyone: '''That's all I have to say about that! '''Tara Dikov: '''What do you want from me? What do you want from me? Go away! '''Everyone: '''YOU'RE NOT MY FAVORITE- '''Tara Dikov: '''MODEL MODEL MODEL! ''And now it was the time for the big ending at this concert. The song named after its singer. "Tara Dikov" 'Tara Dikov: '''Coming for me... most beautiful fashion model EVER! '''Everyone: '''Tara! Dikov! '''Tara Dikov: '''Fuck me... '''Everyone: '''Tara! Tara! Tara! '''Tara Dikov: '''DIKOV! ''The song comes to an end after a few minutes and everyone applaude and cheer at the beautiful performance. Tara smiles and holds her microphone. 'Tara Dikov: '''Thank you, thank you so much! ''(tears start rolling down her face) ''I'm literally crying of happiness right now, you have been a beautiful audience singing with me! It means just so much. ''Two Palms Resort - Entrance Hall Everyone goes away and turn back towards the entrance hall. The four guys meanwhile met with Shalissa. '''Junko: '''Omg honey, you look like Beyoncé tonight! '''Shalissa: '''Hell naw, people still tell me I look like Shalissa. '''Claire: '''Why weren't you with us right away? '''Shalissa: '''Bitch, people were telling me I looked like Shalissa for once and I cried so much of happiness and then all the fucking crowd. '''Junko: '''That is true. '''Crim: '''Seriously Claire, what a dumb ass question. '''Tom: ''(winks) Chat shit get banged, PokeFanClaire. ''Claire rolls her eyes while the others laugh. Shortly after, a butler comes by. Butler: 'Miss Dikov would like to talk with you. '''Junko: '''Me? '''Butler: '''You and the showrunners of the Hunger Games. ''Claire, Crim and Tom gasp. '' '''Tom: '''TARA DIKOV WANTS US YAAASSS! ''Crim turns to Shalissa. 'Crim: '''I'm sorry you can't come with us, gurl. '''Shalissa: '''It's okay, I'm going to the people who said I looked like Shalissa, so bye! ''Shalissa leaves and the 4 guys follow the butler to Tara's suite. T''ara's Suite - Inside'' Tara is drinking champaigne when her suite opens. She hugs the 4 guests and Tom is almost passing out for the excitement. '''Tara Dikov: '''It's a pleasure to have all of you here! I'm so happy that you all came to my concert! '''Tom: '''We should thank Junko for that, miss! '''Junko: ''(laughs) Aww, no need to say that Tom! '''Tara Dikov: '''I'm in love with "Hunger Games"! It was such a fun experience and also we can totally see how season 2 improved since you three bought the show. '''Claire: '''We're really thankful for your review, Miss. '''Tara Dikov: '''Don't say that, Claire, I should be the one thankful for you guys that brought such a good spin for the- ''Suddenly, the window breaks and Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby try to attack Tara. Fred: 'It's a trap guys! '''Tara Dikov: '''WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE INTRUDERS DOING HERE, SECURITY! ''Tara calls the security and right after, a masked security lady comes in. 'Tara Dikov: '''Thank God, miss can you please- ''The security lady removes her mask, and it's revealed to be Velma. '''Tom: '''Okay what the fuck are y'all doing here. '''Velma: ''(smirks) Did you miss me, Tara? ''Tara gasps. Tara Dikov: '''What the fuck are you doing here?! '''Velma: '''It's been a while, don't you think? '''Shaggy: '''I'm confused. This wasn't exactly the plan. '''Tara Dikov: ''(sarcastically) Of course I missed your basic ass, Velma Dickley. '''Daphne: '(to Velma) ''Velma, what is this all about? '''Velma: '''Tara and I were friends at middle school. We were friends, wait, best friends. ''The others gasp. Scooby: 'I am... '''Crim: '..shooketh. '''Junko: '''Such despair! '''Velma: '''We were living happily in Gotham City. We always used to do everything together, sleepovers and shit. '''Tara Dikov: '''You were always interested in solving mysteries while I was interested in singing and modeling. '''Velma: ''(frowns to Tara) Until the last year, when you ditched me for that popular group of braindead hipsters! '''Tara Dikov: '''I was trying to make my dream a reality, we weren't that close because middle school was almost over. ''(smiles) ''And that's why I accomplished it. Once it ended, I went to high school and then joined America's Next Top Model, and this is where my new iconic figure was born. '''Velma: '''And I moved to Crystal Cove, meeting and starting the gang. '''Tara Dikov: '''How shocking, isn't it? And what a coincidence too. '''Fred: '''Why you never told us, Velma? '''Velma: '''I... didn't know it was worthy. Tara was just an ass to me. '''Tara Dikov: '''And guess who is the famous one now? ''Suddenly, someone throws something at the room and later some sleeping gas is released. Tara Dikov: 'OMG GET OUT! ''They struggle to get out but fail and are put to sleep before trying to reach the smashed window. Some Dark Lair - Unknown Time In some dark lair, full of computers and stuff, someone is watching at the kidnapped people from the Two Palms Resort. That someone is revealed to be Jiggerita, who is wearing a Jigsaw mask. 'Jiggerita: '''I'm so happy I finally caught those bitches! I wish Mandy was there too though... ''A figure walks in. '???: '''She was busy at some Scream Queens convention shit, trying to protect her department. '''Jiggerita: '''Whatevs, at least we have an internation star this time. Can you please check our captive? '???: 'Of course! ''The figure adjusts their glasses and is... 'Junko: '''As Junko Enoshima would do! Upupupupu! ''Some Dark Lair - Basement In the basement of this lair, Junko walks towards their captive... '''Junko: ''(smiles) Hello, sis. ''The captive wakes up and is.... Junko again. 'Junko (?): '''What the fuck?! Where am I?! '''Junko: '''Sssh, no need to get agitated! It's all right! '''Junko (?): '''I.. we were at Tara's suite and then we got knocked out by a gas. '''Junko: '''Did you like it? Does it smell good? '''Junko (?): '''Who are you... Mukuro, is that really you? ''Junko smirks. 'Junko: '''It isn't exactly my name but.... do you like "-C"? ''Junko laughs as the other Junko watches in disgust. Meanwhile, Jiggerita is smirking at their plan, a dead body shown on screen. It's Christine, the hair and makeup judge of ANTM.Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Crazy Paradise Bay" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off